1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist rest and more particularly pertains to a new wrist support device for providing support and comfort to the user's wrist while using a mouse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a wrist rest is known in the prior art. More specifically, a wrist rest heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,508; U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,913; U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,606; U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,255; U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,270; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,992; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,038.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wrist support device. The inventive device includes an elongate support member having a recessed portion disposed in a side wall thereof and being adapted to receive and support a user' wrist with the elongate support member being adapted to be controlled and rolled upon a surface by the user's wrist; and also includes high density material disposed in the elongate support member; and further includes ornamental members being disposed in the high density material.
In these respects, the wrist support device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing support and comfort to the user's wrist while using a mouse.